Finding Particles
by Kajune
Summary: When Ulquiorra is briefly resurrected, Orihime decides that she is going to tell him something, no one ever expected.


**Title **: Fading Particles

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Bleach.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Angst

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: When Ulquiorra is briefly resurrected, Orihime decides that she is going to tell him something, no one ever expected.

* * *

**Ulquiorra Cifer's Birthday Story**

Orihime didn't think it was the right thing to do, entirely, nor did her friends think so...but she wanted to do it anyway.

She had asked Urahara to restore the particles of a fallen Espada, even if it were to be a temporary thing; she wanted to see that person so much, just one last time. Usually, Urahara would request something from a customer of his services, but this time, his only wish was for Orihime to know...that this could fail...in more ways than one.

The two traveled to Hueco Mundo, and stationed themselves by the spot that Ulquiorra Cifer had turned to ash.

It was not an impossible task to briefly regather the bits and pieces of one thing, amidst the many similar particles that float alongside, but it was never an attempt proven absolutely successful.

When Orihime heard that Urahara had technology that could exceed human boundaries, even beyond what she had witnessed, her mind ticked and she left her home, storming over to the ordinary-looking shop and gave the owner a shock with her words.

He doesn't know entirely why she wants to do this, but stories told from witnesses of Ulquiorra's death note that she had somehow 'bonded' with her jailer, much to the displeasure of Urahara himself.

He simply didn't think it was smart to befriend an enemy.

By the time the machine was turned on, Urahara began searching the atmosphere for the scattered bits.

It wasn't easy.

Unlike on Earth, so much life is scattered within the air of this desert-like place. So much death has occurred that it is rather disturbing. To detect which 'life form' is Ulquiorra's was no easy task, and as they waited, with Urahara sitting and Orihime standing, time began to drift.

Orihime's patience was draining.

By about an hour later, a gap in which no Hollow came to attack, Orihime snapped and requested that he tried harder, to which Urahara responded by looking up other search options, which included distinguishing particles by power level.

Indeed, when he did that, Ulquiorra's ones glowed brightly. It was so different from the rest, but sadly, it was also very much widespread. The screen showed the particles in the air, and Ulquiorra's was glowing purple, but hardly were each piece near one another.

Ulquiorra had indeed become dust.

When Urahara asked for reassurance if she still wanted to do this, Orihime, with a soft tone, confirmed that she still _did _want to see him. Him, the fallen 4th Espada.

It took less than half an hour, no, less than twenty or even fifteen minutes for the particles to be gathered, though only temporary. The machine built was calling them forth, causing them to combine and retake their original form, thus bringing back the life that once owned that body.

Urahara sat watching calmly as his creation was making a successful progress, though he had to admit that he was a bit scared of hearing Orihime cry once this is over. She made the request out of desperation; such feeling could only mean that once this is all over, she'll be heart-broken again.

Despite this attempt possibly healing some wounds.

Ulquiorra stood watching, his blank eyes gazing at the two figures standing before him. His form was that of his first, and he looked unharmed.

Tears were beginning to role down Orihime's cheeks.

"Woman." Ulquiorra mutters, though noticeably in a very soft tone.

A step forward she takes, before she replies, "Ulquiorra, welcome back," She gulps for a second, before admitting the truth. "...for now." No emotion crosses Ulquiorra's expression, and that's a bit of a surprise, unless...

"I know."

His words startle the pair before him.

"H~How?" Asked Orihime.

The words came out rather bluntly and heartlessly, but both non-deceased visitors knew it was just part of the Espada's nature. "There's no permanent way to fully resurrect me. I always knew that."

The facts were long clear to all those who saw Ulquiorra die, yet there often came by denial. Of those Urahara was told of, Ulquiorra's death seemed the most permanent, as it was an absolute destruction of his existence. Others left by corpses, at least, but Ulquiorra did not.

...just these scattered particles that Urahara saw on the screen.

"I...I'm sorry." Orihime says, while her tears still roll.

"For what?" Ulquiorra asks, and so does Urahara in his mind.

"For not being able to bring you back." She begins crying.

Silence fills the air as the young lady cries her pain out, letting only her voice be the sound the other two can hear. Urahara's eyes briefly take a glimpse at the screen, away from Orihime, and notice that there is little time left for these bits to stay in place.

The silence breaks when Orihime stops, leading Ulquiorra to ask, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

In the other words, _'was this your farewell speech?'_

Orihime removes her hands from her face, and slowly looks up; even now the tears still roll, however, much smaller. "No. I wanted, to say, that I missed you and...and..." It takes some gut for her to mutter.

What she dares say now is not all of what she hoped to say, but she too saw the timer, and knows now that this moment will be more brief than she had hoped.

At least she got to see him, one last time.

"...happy birthday..."

This stuns both Urahara and Ulquiorra. Neither knew of this date, nor did they know how Orihime obtained the info about it. Out of nowhere, this gentle girl mentions a phrase that neither thought would be said. She means it, and Ulquiorra...thinking back...realizes this.

December 1st.

A single particle takes its leave, and soon, a few others follow, by the ankle of Ulquiorra's left foot; they're going.

Ulquiorra gazes into the eyes of the woman before him; she somehow found out the day he became an Espada, and that surprises him, but she also went through the trouble to let him hear those words. She clearly does miss him as she says, and indeed he did not know that would turn out to be true, but most importantly...

...he didn't know he was missed so much.

Orihime tries to hold back the agonizing pain in her chest, when she notices more of Ulquiorra leaving them so cruelly. Urahara is unfazed by the sight, but would still prefer all the pieces to stay.

He won't say it, not just yet, that once bits and pieces like this are brought together, to reassemble them again is literally...impossible. They would of shrunken even more, and become more of tiny things that would eventually, become one with its surroundings...in both power and existence.

Also, this machine was never meant to run continuously; all its power has now been used up for this final project, for it was never a thing Urahara wanted to have used recklessly. This use may not be considered so reckless, but likely in the future there will be unworthy hands upon it.

After this moment, the system will crash, and everything...would of been just the way it should of, save for that speech.

"I hope you have a good birthday." Orihime says some more.

Ulquiorra makes not response. Just standing there he is, looking blankly at her, while the pair continue firmly believing that he is receiving everything said today.

It would be nice to touch hands now, but with everything going into the air, and this moment being so forbidden, there is much hesitation.

Ulquiorra watches how Orihime's strength alone is holding her up...and soon, she will know how his strength, is keeping him from making her worried too. Such an encounter he never thought true, and if only he had her guts, he would admit...

...that this pain of dying again, is so worth it.

In the end, he is gone, and Orihime's knees hit the sand. Her wail hurts Urahara, and also attracts nearby Hollows. Just as he feared, they are getting company, but to deal with that, he just has to shoot them with the more...'reasonable' devices.

"Just so you know, he suffered as he dissolved."

Orihime is surprised. She never knew she was going to hurt him by doing this, and Urahara had refused to tell her until now. _'No no'_, her heart now cries. She didn't mean this. She didn't want this.

At least, however, she said she was sorry.

_'Happy birthday, Ulquiorra-san.'_

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**Author's Note** : This is my first Bleach story in a long time, so most of it might make little sense to fans of Bleach-facts. I also apologize if it seems rushed, almost senseless, but I merely wanted to write a birthday gift, after so long of not doing so.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
